


An Unheard Coversation

by Dinoskull



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Her dark mirror's voice gets clearer with every Leviathan Seed that Samus takes out





	An Unheard Coversation

**I only hurt them to hurt you**

Samus hated how clearer the voice had become after the second Leviathan Seed.

**If you give up it would all stop**

A lie. The Space Pirates wouldn't stop if either of them went away. The power her dark mirror had given them was out of the box now. 

**I only had to use them because you wouldn't die on Aether.**

Samus was not the first to fire on Aether.

**You hurt ** ** _ME/MoTher_ ** **/** ** _MEtrOid PrImE_ ** ** ! **

**You deserve to suffer!**

That always happened when her doppleganger referred to herself. As if the entity simultaneously considered itself the same as the guardian of the deformed Leviathan Seed on Talon IV and yet also its offspring. Perhaps its mind was too alien to get the subtleties across.

**Disappear into the corruption! **

**Kill Yourself!**

**Die in Battle**

**JUST **

**STOP **

**EXISTING!**

For the first and last time Samus decided to answer back.

"Metroid Prime was harming Talon IV. It poisoned the Chozo.

Should it have just stopped?"

No response. 

The resulting silence lasted for half a day.

Samus savored every minute of it.


End file.
